


Land of the Brave

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Einblick in die Gedanken einiger Zivilisten als der Bombenring hochging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of the Brave

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklingen und eine Art andächtige Stille erfüllt das Stadion. Keine hörbare natürlich, stattdessen brandet Applaus auf, doch im Inneren halten die Menschen den Atem an und sie fühlen, sie leben für den Augenblick den Text der Hymne.

_...the land of the brave and the home of the free._

Dann beginnt das Spiel und die Hölle bricht los.

~*~

Es ist mein erstes Spiel in einem so großen Stadion, damit erkläre ich es mir, dass die von dem Jungen gesungene Hymne mich so sentimental stimmt. (Mir sogar Tränen in die Augen treibt, aber das werde ich nie vor jemandem zugeben.)

Heute muss ich mein Bestes geben, dann kann ich meinen Platz in der Mannschaft sichern und das würde nicht nur mich sondern vor allem auch meinen Vater verdammt stolz machen. Eigentlich wollte er selbst Football-Spieler werden, doch eine Knieverletzung machte das für ihn unmöglich, deshalb setzt er nun alle seine Erwartungen und Hoffnungen in mich. Nicht auszudenken, wie enttäuscht er wäre, würde ich nicht fest in die Mannschaft aufgenommen werden! Doch ich spiele natürlich nicht nur seinetwegen – ich liebe Football, es ist mein Leben! 

Dieser plötzliche Adrenalinstoß nach dem Anpfiff ist mit nichts zu vergleichen. Sofort renne ich los, springe ein paar mal auf und ab, klatsche anfeuernd in die Hände und suche eine Möglichkeit, mir den Ball zu erkämpfen. Plötzlich stolpere ich, habe irgendwie das Gefühl, unter meinen Füßen eine Erschütterung gespürt zu haben. Das kann doch nicht sein! 

Ich wische den Gedanken bei Seite und rapple mich wieder auf. Dann öffnet sich mit einem lauten Donnern der Boden, direkt dort, wo ich eben noch lag. Das Gras bricht einfach nach unten weg als habe sich ein Tor zur Unterwelt geöffnet. Das nun panische Geschrei im Publikum, das Gebrüll meiner Mannschaft überrollen mich wie eine Welle und meine Beine bewegen sich wie von alleine. Hinter mir der Abgrund und die Todesschreie meiner Freunde und vor mir – nichts mehr. Ich war zu langsam und werde vom Footballfeld verschluckt und jetzt ist es mein eigener Schrei, der in meinen Ohren am lautesten klingt.

~*~

Als die Brücke nach Gotham vor mir auftaucht, bin ich ziemlich erleichtert. Schon seit einer Stunde ertönen vom Rücksitz abwechselnd die Sätze „Mama, wann sind wir da?“ und „Ich muss auf's Klo!“ und ich bin froh, dass wir bald wieder zu Hause sein werden.

Mein Ex-Mann hat mich immer für verrückt erklärt, mit zwei kleinen Kindern im gefährlichen Gotham zu wohnen, doch ich mag diese Stadt, sie ist meine Heimat. Außerdem ist die Kriminalität ja seit dem Dent-Gesetz schon deutlich zurückgegangen. Überhaupt – ich war immer der Überzeugung, dass man hauptsächlich selbst daran schuld ist, wie gefährlich Kinder aufwachsen.  
Ich habe immer gut auf die beiden aufgepasst, sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr draußen spielen lassen und ihnen immer wieder eingebleut, nicht mit Fremden mitzugehen. Sie waren so sicher, wie man eben sein kann.

Inzwischen sind wir auf die Brücke gefahren und das Genörgel hinter mir verstummt. Die Kinder haben auch erkannt, dass wir bald da sind und es sich nicht mehr lohnt, herumzujammern.

Auf einmal passiert etwas, das ich zunächst als Streich meines übermüdeten Gehirns abtun will: Die Brücke reist in der Mitte auf, fällt einfach in sich zusammen und mit ihr stürzen die Autos, die plötzlich so klein aussehen, in die Wassermassen, die sie verschlingen.  
Es ist so schrecklich unwirklich und erst als die Kinder ängstlich aufkreischen kann ich reagieren und versuche, zu bremsen, doch was nützt es noch?

Der Abgrund kommt auf mich zu, reisst mich in die Tiefe und alles fällt, fällt, fällt und das Letzte, das ich höre, ist der Schrei meiner Kinder, die ich doch nicht vor allem beschützen konnte.

~*~

„Blöder Papa, ich hasse dich!“, sage ich und glaube fest daran, dass es stimmt.  
Heute findet ein großes Footballspiel statt und ich darf nicht hingehen. „Du bist noch zu jung!, hat er gesagt, „Das würde dir überhaupt keinen Spaß machen! Du würdest gar nicht genug sehen und die anderen Leute wären dir auch viel zu laut.“

Der hat doch keine Ahnung! Ich bin nicht zu jung, ich bin schon zehn Jahre alt. Und ich mag es, wenn es laut ist – wie beim Feuerwerk, das ist lustig! 

Heute aber gibt es überhaupt nichts Lustiges oder Interessantes. Nur das Spiel und da darf ich ja nicht hin. „Blödes Gotham, blöde Langeweile!“ Während dem Reden kicke ich gegen eine Straßenlaterne, doch dann tut mir der Fuß weh und ich höre auf. Das Spiel fängt bestimmt gerade an und ich bin nicht dabei!

Plötzlich spüre ich etwas Komisches unter meinen Füßen. Ist das ein Erdbeben? Bestimmt! Davon habe ich in der Schule gelernt, doch selber erlebt habe ich noch keines. Vielleicht passiert heute ja doch etwas Spannendes!

Das Rumpeln wird weniger. Ich bin schon enttäuscht, da gibt es einen Knall und vor mir erhebt sich die Straße erst und fällt dann wieder zu Boden, kaputt. Ich überlebe, ob ich weglaufen soll, doch überlege ich wohl zu lange, denn plötzlich fliegt ein Steinbrocken, der wohl mal zu einem Haus gehörte, direkt auf mein Gesicht zu.

~*~

Es ist köstlich, das Ausbrechen der Panik aus sicherer Entfernung zu betrachten.  
Die Schreie derer, die sterben und die fassungslosen Blicke derer, die andere sterben sehen.

Es ist so ein Vergnügen, so zu tun, als würde ich ihnen Freiheit bieten, Gleichheit, die Möglichkeit, mit eigenen Händen Gerechtigkeit zu üben. Einige glauben mir sicher, denken, sie könnten nun selbst über sich bestimmen, abseits von Gesetzt und Recht, doch das ist nicht die Wahrheit.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass es meine Rache komplettiert, wenn den größten Teil der Schmerzen nicht ich ihnen, sondern sie sich gegenseitig zufügen. Mit Menschen, die sich gegenseitig zerstören, kaputt machen, an ihre Grenzen treiben, kenne ich mich aus, doch sie alle sind Anfänger auf dem Gebiet. Hilflos werden sie einander in die Hände fallen und sich selbst zu Siegern und Verlieren machen, sie werden triumphieren, sie werden weinen, sie werden zu Grunde gehen.  
Der Mensch ist des Menschen Wolf. Ich gebe ihnen nur Gelegenheit, ihrer Natur zu folgen, inklusive dem Tod.


End file.
